Tommy Robbins and the Underground Robbery
Tommy Robbins and the Underground Robbery is a biography by Ken Morgan, written in 2006. It follows the events after 8th April 1945, when Stokes United football player Tommy Robbins was killed on the pitch and Rodney Morgan attempted robbery on the Royal Bank of Surrey. Plot On the 8th April 1945, 38-year-old English football player Tommy Robbins, who had played for Stokes United for 16 years, was accidentally murdered when a football was kicked at his face, from a player on the opposite team Stokes City. Charlie Myers, who was also a player for United, was one of three to help carry Robbins into the changing rooms, where he died, before an ambulance service had been called. When the ambulance did arrive at the Old Bailey football ground in Stokes, East Surrey, they were adjoined by the police, including officer Charles Morgan, Robbins' older brother, who forced the match to be cancelled, angering many fans. Later that night, after two years of digging through a sewer in Stokes, Rodney Morgan and five of his associates, including Larry Harper, who was a lookout, who stayed behind in the sewer, Charlie Wilson and James Wicks, who were arrested and Nicholas Kemp, who after Morgan punched an inspector, who had almost caught the six men robbing the Royal Bank of Surrey, ran outside with Morgan, but Kemp was arrested on the moment he stepped outside, by an officer standing by the bank's door. The police had the area surrounded, but Morgan made an unsuccessful attempt to flee the scene, but was wrestled to the ground by a police officer, who had chased after him. A verdict of "accidental death" was returned at Stoke's Coroners Court, although several medical professionals said that Robbins died of a "haemorrhage", which was caused by heading the football. Due to Robbins death, a trade union was formed called The Union of the Football Players' and Trainers' Association, by Charlie Myers, Harvey Jones and Robbins' father Rodger Morgan. Stokes United manager Harvey Jones told the press that "United would not be playing City again that season" and because of Robbins' death, Stokes City had a lot of backlash and criticism, which resulted to some players and fans causing trouble at Robbins' wake, at the St. David's Tavern. Main Characters Tommy Robbins had played for Stokes United for 16 years, and was considered one of their best players, he was a beloved husband and father and close friends with Charlie Myers, who after Robbins' death, was one of three to form The Union of Football Players' and Trainers' Association, along with Stokes United's manager Harvey Jones and Robbins' father Rodger Morgan. Charlie Myers was Tommy Robbins' closest friends and an eye-witness to his death, he was also a player for Stokes United, after Robbins' death, Myers agreed to help form The Union of Football Players' and Trainers' Association, along with United's manager Harvey Jones and Robbins' father Rodger Morgan. Charles Morgan was Tommy Robbins' eldest brother and a police officer, who forced the match between Stokes United and Stokes City to be cancelled, he was the one to confirm Robbins' death to his wife Martha, and later revealed Robbins' death to his son Kenneth. Rodney Morgan was Tommy Robbins' younger brother, who was a bank robber, on the day of his brothers death, he and five of his associates attempted robbery on the Royal Bank of Surrey. Rodger Morgan was Tommy Robbins' father, who was one of three to help form The Union of Football Players' and Trainers' Associates. Harvey Jones was Stokes United manager, who came up with the idea of The Union of Football Players' and Trainers' Association, along with United's player Charlie Myers and Tommy Robbins' father Rodger Morgan. Matilda Morgan was the mother of Tommy Robbins, who moaned at many players of Stoke City, who caused trouble at her son Tommy Robbins' wake. Larry Harper was the associate of Rodney Morgan, who was a lookout on the night that Rodger Morgan attempted robbery on the Royal Bank of Surrey, he was the only associate to have escaped. Charlie Wilson was the associate of Rodney Morgan, who attempted robbery on the Royal Bank of Surrey, who along with James Wicks, was arrested when Inspector Harris caught them in the vault, after opening the vault's door. James Wicks was the associate of Rodney Morgan, who attempted robbery on the Royal Bank of Surrey, who along with Charlie Wilson, was arrested by orders from Inspector Harris. Nicholas Kemp was the associate of Rodney Morgan, who attempted robbery on the Royal Bank of Surrey, he along with Morgan, tried to escape from the bank, however when stepping outside, Kemp was arrested by an officer standing by the bank's door. Martha Morgan was the wife of Tommy Robbins and mother of their son Kenneth, she was told by Robbins' brother that her husband had died, but when telling their son, she said "your father's not coming home today". Kenneth Morgan was the son of Tommy Robbins and Martha Morgan, he was only nine at the time of his father's death. Inspector Harris was the inspector who almost caught Rodney Morgan and four of his associates steal from the Royal Bank of Surrey, due to his orders, Charlie Wilson and James Wicks were arrested, whilst Morgan, who assaulted him, ran outside with Nicholas Morgan.